1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for transmitting information, and a reproducing apparatus, a receiving apparatus and a recording medium for the information, and transmission data thereof, particularly, relates to a transmission for preventing digital information recorded on a recording medium in a packet and digital information transmitted through a broadcasting or telecommunications from illegal duplication or copying, such that a method and an apparatus for transmitting information, and a reproducing apparatus, a receiving apparatus and a recording medium for the information, and transmission data thereof, which performs recording and reproducing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an apparatus, which can copy digitally, such as a digital audio tape (DAT) recorder, the serial copy management system (SCMS), which permits copying from an original recording once, is well known as a copy guard technology for preventing infringement of copyright such that illegally copying down from a recording medium prerecorded with information into another recording medium. The SCMS system controls copying by using a copy prohibiting/permitting flag, which is contained in a digital audio interface signal.
Further, the copy generation management system (CGMS) is well known as a copy control system, which controls copying down from a recording medium recorded with a video signal into another recording medium. The CGMS system transfers two bits of a copy generation control signal. A recording apparatus of the system is organized such that copying is permitted, in a case that a value of a two bit signal is “00”. In a case of “10”, copying is permitted once. In a case of “11”, copying is prohibited. Furthermore, in a case of “10”, the system converts it into “11” automatically and records just one time.
Moreover, in a field of a VTR (Video Tape Recorder) or a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), recording and reproducing apparatuses such as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications 61-201586/1986 and 9-83936/1997 are also well known. These apparatuses certify an apparatus or a device related and transfer a scramble key such that each apparatus has an inherent ID and makes a video signal deform by using the ID and random numbers and records by inserting the random numbers in a vertical blanking period when recording, and further, the apparatus restores the video signal by using the random numbers read out from the vertical blanking period and the ID when reproducing.
An environment, which is for developing a recording and reproducing apparatus with considering a copyrighter by using the SCMS and CGMS systems and further a macro-vision signal, is getting regulated. However, in a case of a digital transmission, some copyrighters worry about appropriation by a computer. In a case of an analog transmission, other copyrighters worry about casual copying by a current apparatus or equipment. Furthermore, some of current copyrighters mention that an environment for selling prerecorded software in high definition is not prepared yet.